In view of ever increasing crime rates there has been very strong interest in community or neighborhood watch programs. These watch programs can also be used to monitor environmental associated problems when one is absent from ones home and having the neighbor drop in to check in on potential problems such as frozen pipes, flooding, etcetera.
The normal method of providing a neighborhood watch is by having one's neighbor either physically watch one's home or, as noted above, actually visiting and checking the home when one is on holidays.
Although the description immediately above relates to watch systems being provided in a neighborhood community, it will be appreciated that different types of watch systems are also required in industrial and other areas.